Karakuri 卍 Burst
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: The name's Ringo and I'm Ichigo-chan's temporary writer while she recovers from a heart operation. Tsukiko faces a group of bullies and her other five guardians faces their true feelings for her. I chose this song because it seemed suitable. AU FemTsuna


**Important Announcement!**

**Ichigo-chan just received operation for her failing heart and is currently trying her best to heal. I am her temporary writer and I go by the name Ringo-chan. Ichigo-chan sends her apologies but fear not as 'Half brothers' will still be continued as I am very familiar with the plot. Please, take good care of me. Ichigo-chan wanted me to write a story to test me, if you like my style of writing (Which is quite Similar to Ichido-chan's, well in a way, she was the one who taught me my second language) Please tell me, I will be answering her messages for her as well. KHR belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsukiko sighed in annoyance. She was currently surrounded with bullies that are easily twice her size and maybe triple her wait. 'I guess this is inevitable...' Tsukiko sighed again, her baseball loving friend is currently training his butt off for the Nationals, her ever-loyal-subordinate is busy trying to survive from the clutches of his evil sister, her sun guardian was training EXTREMELY, as he put it, Hibari was nowhere in sight and Chrome would not be of any help in this situation, she was on her way back from the store, luckily I .<p>

"So this is Dame-Tsuki, she's a real looker that's for sure!" One of the bullies smirked, licking his lips in such a sloppy manner that made Tsukiko just want to spit at him.

"May I ask you to move?" Tsukiko asked through gritted teeth, a murderous glint in her facial expressions. Whether or not the bullies caught it, Tsukiko did not care, she wanted to go home and study for an on-coming test the next day. She wanted to scream in frustration when one of the bullies had the NERVE to advance forward. "Fine... don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

><p><em>Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town, <em>

_am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? _

_Just for a little while, please be the testing subject _

_for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve._

* * *

><p>Tsukiko glared at the seven bullies that surrounded her, she had had enough! When she was still known as Dame-Tsuki, not that she isn't now, she had to deal with these stupid fools who love nothing more than to mock her and watch as they break her bit by bit.<p>

The chain of her kusarigama clinked a bit as Tsukiko slowly pulled it out. And warned the bullies again. "Are you sure you want to do this...?" As much as she hated the group of people in front of her, they were still considered as Innocent people who just picked a fight with the wrong person at the wrong time after all.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! What can a weakling like you who can only ace tests, be able to beat the eight of us?" Tsukiko blinked and bit her lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. 'Man... Does this guy fail his Math? Only seven of them and yet, he said eight!'

"Pfft... I only see seven of you, bakaa~" Tsukiko smirked, she was hanging around Reborn too much.

"Nani! How dare you! Guys! Attack!" Tsukiko just smiled gently as her reflexes kicked in.

* * *

><p><em>Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. <em>

_As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires _

_and pull the trigger in my hand, _

_my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red._

* * *

><p>"Kusakabe... Explain my situation..." Hibari asked, no, demanded as he finished the paperwork with a swift movement of his pen.<p>

"May I ask for you to elaborate, Kyou-san?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow, knowing quite well what his leader was going to tell him; something concerning Sawada Tsukiko from class 3-A.

"I can't concentrate when biting people to death because that horrible excuse of a carnivore in herbivore skin is always in my mind... I can't seem to get rid of her and the muscle they call a heart in my chest beats irregularly whenever I see her smile... I tend to get frustrated and annoyed when I see her miserable excuses of guardians get near her. Tell me Kusakabe, what is my condition?"

Kusakabe could not help but chuckle slightly, whoever would have thought that THE Hibari Kyouya would fall for Dame-Tsukiko, a girl with a ridiculously huge heart hidden underneath her cold exterior and enough smarts to make, for lack of better words, a detective cry.

"Kyou-san... I believe you are in love." Hibari's eyes widened but returned to their normal size just as quick, making Kusakabe think he imagined it all.

"I see... I will resume this conversation in a while, I will be doing my rounds around Namimori." Hibari stated, grabbing his sleek black jacket with the armband pinned on, before he strode out the door. Hibird landed on his head as he walked through the gates. Kusakabe just looked on with a gentle smile. 'Sawada-chan... you have no idea how lucky you are...'

* * *

><p><em>Destroy! Destroy! <em>

_Destroy more! MORE! _

_I have an insatiable thirst for destruction._

_The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, _

_after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. _

_"For what purpose was I created?"_

_Please tell me the answer?_

* * *

><p>"Hayato?" Bianchi's velvety smooth voice was enough for the said teen to feel dizzy with nausea. "Hayato... Do you need advice?" The silver haired teen remained silent and Bianchi sighed before she put on her goggles. "The goggles are on, you can face me now, Hayato..."<p>

Gokudera hesitantly faced the pink haired woman with a light blush. "Anekii... I've fallen in love with... Principessa..." Bianchi smiled warmly, she had expected this, Tsukiko was the only one female that Gokudera had opened up to ever since he found out that his real mother died.

"I know, Hayato..." Bianchi sighed at the incredulous look her half-brother was giving her.

"H-How..?" The silver haired teen could only stutter and blush shades of red that Bianchi thought was humanely impossible to appear on the cheeks.

"Those longing looks you give her at a faraway distance... The envy in your eyes when she laughs with the one you label as a baseball freak... Yeah, I'd say that you fell in love with her at first sight, my little brother..." Bianchi smiled gently, she wrapped her arms around the silver haired teen's head. "Feel free to confess, I can tell, she loves you all too..." Bianchi whispered and Gokudera blushed a bright crimson.

"I... I will... Thank you... Anekii..." Bianchi just nodded and as soon as she let go of her brother's head, the silver haired teen dashed out of his apartment.

"This... is the purpose you are created for..." Bianchi smiled and left the small apartment room her brother called home, not forgetting to lock the door after her.

* * *

><p><em>There are no such things as "coincidences". <em>

_Everything, either good or evil by a black-or-white definition, _

_has been pre-labeled from the very beginning. _

_Follow the script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil!_

* * *

><p>"EXTREME UPPERCUT!" Kyoko watched worriedly as her brother used more force than necessary to punch the dummy in front of him.<p>

"Onii-chan... How about you take a break for a while..." Kyoko suggested, her brother just nodded and silently sat on the bench, draining the huge water bottle that he used during practice. "Onii-chan... Is something up? You seem angrier and more silent these days..." Ryohei stopped drinking and stared at his sister for a full minute.

"I... seem to have fallen in love with Sawada." Kyoko was silent for a minute before she started to giggle.

"I thought so..." Kyoko giggles again and Ryohei just stares at her with a confused expression. "You keep going to 3-A although you're sure she's not there... you keep mistaking anyone with the same height and hair for her... you even murmur her name in your sleep!" Ryohei blushed and started to murmur something along the lines of "no more daydreaming of Sawada." "Onii-chan, you love her... But I'm afraid that you'll have competition..." Ryohei raised an eyebrow and Kyoko just giggled and said she'd meet him back home.

"Sasagawa-senpai!" A cheery voice broke Ryohei out of his slight daze. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear so I have to ask you a question..." Yamamoto grinned before his face turned serious. "Do you love Tsukiko-chan too?" Ah, so that's what she meant by competition.

"I EXTREMELY WON'T LOSE TO YOU YAMAMOTO!" Ryohei yelled and Yamamoto could only blink in surprise and nod dumbly before he suggested they visit Tsukiko, in which the boxer EXTREMELY agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. <em>

_I hunt and capture all the "evil", _

_letting none escape. I'll chase them to the end of the earth, _

_until not even a speckle of their ash remains._

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama..." The said illusionist turned around at the sound of his name coming from his dear Chrome. "Do... Do you love Hime?" Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened before he let out a creepy chuckle and tilted his head.<p>

"Is something the matter Chrome? You usually don't ask me questions like this..." Chrome averted her eye and fiddled with her fingers, blushing a pretty baby pink. "Oya? So those miserable excuses of guardians are finally making their moves?" Chrome nodded, guiltily.

"Well now... I have to do something about it eh?" Chrome's violet eye widened and she looked up to face a smiling Mukuro. "Don't worry, my dear Nagi, I can never, and always won't, stay mad at you for long." Mukuro laughed creepily and Chrome smiled in relief. 'So Mukuro-sama still had a chance to win Hime's heart after all...' She thought happily as Mukuro took over her body. 'Good luck Mukuro-sama...'

* * *

><p><em>Destroy! Destroy! <em>

_I will eliminate ALL! _

_There is no end to this destruction. _

_Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, _

_after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk. _

_"For what purpose are you living right now?" _

_I will tell you the answer!_

* * *

><p>"Weak... Imbeciles..." Tsukiko seethed as she clutched her side where a knife stabbed her. The brunette had never looked worse, bruises of every size and shade of purple adorned her limbs, cuts that were still fresh were evident on her porcelain face. Her chocolate brown ponytail was loose and clumps of brown hair stuck to her face, sticky with sweat. She was panting slightly and her side was bleeding profusely, her orange sneakers were stained by blood that some of those gangsters she beat up threw up.<p>

"Araa~ Is the ice princess tired?" The leader of the group smirked despite the fact that his comrades were either embedded to the wall or sprawled on the floor screaming bloody murder. "I still have more men for you to fight! Come on!" Six more gangsters showed up and licked their lips at the sight of Tsukiko. She was dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie that were cut in some places, a white skirt that went up to her knees was stained red and brown from the blood and dirt respectively, the side of the skirt was torn, revealing her thigh.

"I hate... people like you... who think they can over power someone... with numbers..." Tsukiko panted her vision was going blurry but she forced herself to keep her consciousness. "I have had... Enough of your stupid CRAP!" And with that said, or should I say screamed, Tsukiko charged at them, her blood stained kusarigama in tow.

* * *

><p><em>Destroy! Destroy! <em>

_Destroy more! MORE! _

_I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. _

_The fragile, brittle, frail humans are, _

_after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. _

_"For what purpose was I created?" _

_Please tell me the answer?_

* * *

><p>Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro all watched in awe as Tsukiko beat up the bullies that dared pick on her.<p>

Tsukiko used her chain to strangle the person in front of her, and using the chain as leverage she kicked the next person charging towards her in the balls, doing a handstand on the strangled person's head, she used the blunt side of her kusarigama to knock out all the other members and finally let go of the suffocating teen. It had not looked like she was fighting at all, it felt so surreal, so graceful. Reborn had certainly taught her well.

Tsukiko pointed the bade at the leader, her normally kind eyes now narrowed and glaring at him coldly. "You lose." Tsukiko smirked, and the guardians all felt their hearts skip a bit, her voice was deeper, like Bianchi's only more, dare they say it, sexier.

The leader said nothing since he already passed out on the pavement. Tsukiko sighed before she winced and clutched her side, where the guardians now noticed was bleeding. "I-Ittai..." Tsukiko whispered before she lost consciousness.

"TSUKIKO/ PRINCIPESSA/ VONGOLA!" All five guardians shouted in horror (Yes, even Hibari), as they watched the girl they all loved and the boss that their loyalty lies, fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Destroy! Destroy! <em>

_I will eliminate ALL! _

_There is no end to this destruction. _

_Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, _

_after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk _

_"For what purpose are you living right now?" _

_I will tell you the answer!_

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san! How is she?" Gokudera demanded desperately. Reborn sighed and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.<p>

"Dame-Tsuki is fine but... she needs to rest, you may talk to her if you wish..." Reborn stepped aside and allowed all five teens to enter the ward where Tsukiko lay asleep. "Dame-Tsukiko, your purpose for living is... to just be yourself..." Reborn smirked again before he strode out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ten years later...<span>**

"Principessa! I've heard that you're overworking yourself again!" Tsukiko groaned inwardly but continued to sign the paper-works.

"Omnivore, I will not stand for you to tire yourself out." It was a statement, Tsukiko noticed.

"Kufufufu.. Tsukiko-chan, if I were not your husband I would have set up an illusion to kidnap you and strap you to the bed for you to rest." Tsukiko shuddered, 'luckily I married you then...' Tsukiko thought bitterly, her swift movements on the document never faltering.

"TSUKIKO! YOU MUST REST TO THE EXTREME! YOU PROMISED US A DATE TONIGHT!" Ryohei shouted and Tsukiko's movements stopped for a second before the sound of pen against paper started again.

"Okay, that's it..." Yamamoto finally snapped and grabbed Tsukiko from the chair.

"Hey! Wait! I still have to sign that document!" Tsukiko whined, her expensive quill pen still clutched in her hand.

"I don't care about the documents, Tsukiki... You need to rest and that's final! We will fail as husbands if we let you carry on with this!" Tsukiko blushed and finally heaved a sigh and gave in.

"Fine... just six hours of sleep would be... fine..." Tsukiko's words were slurred as exhaustion finally caught up with her and she fell asleep in Yamamoto's arms.

"I really wonder how she manages to fight with all these annoying paperwork..." Gokudera sighed as they left the room.


End file.
